


All of your colors

by Mild_Ale, WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Драбблы R - NC-21 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mild_Ale/pseuds/Mild_Ale, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019





	All of your colors

— Мерлин, что ты опять придумал, — Симус прищурился, пытаясь уклониться от яркого солнца, залившего мансарду, стоило только Дину раздвинуть шторы. Но Дин был непреклонен: стащил с него одеяло, потянул за руку к креслу, уже поставленному напротив мольберта. Симус застонал, закатывая глаза:

— О нет, ты же знаешь, я ненавижу позировать, — Симус еще со школы смирился, что Дин везде ходил с блокнотом и карандашом, но сам позировать очень не любил, уклонялся до последнего, хотя Дин и рисовал его особенно часто. 

— А я трахаться в темноте не люблю, — проговорил Дин в ответ, но недостаточно громко, чтобы Симус его услышал. 

Пока Симус пытался устроиться поудобнее на кресле, немного смирившись с действительностью с помощью кружки кофе, Дин поставил на мольберт блок и приступил. 

Сегодня он проснулся первым и несколько минут просто смотрел на Симуса. Во сне тот расслабился и выглядел, наконец, на свои девятнадцать лет. Конечно, они все повзрослели во время седьмого курса, но Симус изменился очень сильно. Он отлично держал лицо, все так же ужасно шутил, разрывался между квиддичными и футбольными матчами, но Дин слишком хорошо его знал, поэтому замечал все маленькие детали. Как тот начал натягивать рукава на пальцы, чтобы никто не заметил шрамов, как всегда теперь заворачивался в полотенце, выходя из душа. Это был уже не тот Симус, что на спор пробежал по квиддичному полю без штанов. 

Ему сильно досталось в Битве за Хогвартс: тело буквально располосовало, раны были неглубокими, но очень многочисленными, их пришлось залечивать по одной, а потом еще долго восстанавливать количество крови зельями. Никто не ушел после того дня без последствий, но у Симуса они были очень явные, постоянно напоминающие. Дин пытался даже поговорить с ним на эту тему, но Симус только заехал ему по плечу, улыбнулся и посоветовал занять свой рот чем-нибудь более полезным. Симус явно не собирался показывать слабость даже перед любовником. Хотя они все равно в первую очередь оставались лучшими друзьями, и поэтому Дин собирался помочь как мог. 

— Снимешь футболку? — Дин увидел, как Симус поморщился на секунду, но подчинился. У Симуса было какое-то странное отношение к его работам: трепетное и неловкое. Как будто он не мог до конца понять, как Дин это все делал, и не считал себя достойным быть на его работах. 

Дин очень хотел показать, что никто так не достоин, как он. 

Карандашный набросок быстро ложился на бумагу, Дин столько раз рисовал Симуса, что мог сейчас изобразить его и закрыв глаза, его пальцы сами отлично знали, что делать. Впрочем, не только из-за картин. 

Сколько раз Дин водил ладонями по его спине, будто пытаясь собрать все веснушки. Сжимал обнаженные ягодицы, оставляя на яркие отпечатки на коже. Обнимал за талию, крепко прижимая к себе и целуя в шею. Гладил живот, чувствуя как напрягаются мышцы пресса от его касаний. Он всегда максимально долго оттягивал то, чего Симусу хотелось больше всего, легко и дразняще касался его сосков, пока тот не начинал раздраженно рычать, дергать бедрами, подставляясь под его ладонь, и тут уже Дин сдавался, наконец, обхватывал его член, двигал рукой быстро и сильно, как Симусу нравилось, пока тот не замирал, сводя лопатки, и кончал, пачкая его пальцы и свой живот. 

— Не знал, что тебя так возбуждают краски, Дин, — насмешливый голос Симуса вернул его в реальность. 

— Думаю, ты отлично знаешь, что меня возбуждает, — Дин хмыкнул, жестом подзывая его к себе. 

Он как раз закончил работу: на небольшом листе Симус расположился в кресле, медленно потягивая кофе. Он был похож на себя настоящего, но был другим: расслабленнее, сексуальнее. Таким видел его Дин. 

Улыбнувшись, Дин взял тонкую кисть и прямо поверх карандаша начал рисовать яркие линии на месте шрамов. Они были всех цветов радуги, четкие, привлекающие внимание. И красивые. Он был похож на воина какого-то дикого племени, награжденного за битвы. 

— Я понимаю, что ты хотел бы забыть, — Дин отложил кисть, приобнимая Симуса за талию. — Но это прошлое — неотделимая часть тебя. И чем быстрее ты примешь ее, тем меньше будет боль. 

— Ты разбавил утренний кофе огневиски, чувак? — Симус ухмыльнулся, но вырываться не подумал, и Дин почувствовал, как тот расслабился. — Но вообще, в этом что-то есть. Конечно, я выгляжу как ходячая икона пидорства, но если тебя от этого так вставляет... 

Вытянув большую кисть из стакана, Симус обмакнул ее в красный на палитре и чуть отстранился, чтобы медленно провести ей от подбородка до центра груди. Дин завороженно наблюдал, как красный контрастом расплывался по светлой коже. Зеленые брызги оседали на руках, синий оставил линию на животе. Симус касался своего тела уверенно, с желанием, внимательно наблюдая за взглядом Дина. И это заставляло возбуждение горячей волной разливаться по телам обоих. 

Разорвав оцепенение, Дин вновь шагнул к нему, жадно прижимая к себе и целуя. 

Кажется, эффект от арт-терапии превзошел его ожидания.


End file.
